


Doin whatever we like (our way)

by passthehockey



Series: Matt/drai kidfic-verse [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Chaos Ensues, Enemies to Lovers, Keith Tkachuk gets the bad parent award, Kid Fic, M/M, Not beta’d we die like real men, how do I tag huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passthehockey/pseuds/passthehockey
Summary: Matthew wakes up three hours later to Tito poking his face. “Daddy?” Tito says. “You alive?”“Yes honey.” Matthew doesn’t open his eyes. “Here, lay down next to me.”Or: Matthew is just trying to get by as a single parent to His wonderful son, all while trying not to fall in love with the enemy.
Relationships: Leon Draisaitl/Matthew Tkachuk
Series: Matt/drai kidfic-verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981334
Comments: 46
Kudos: 240





	1. I found you (it all woulda been a waste)

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE: this is a work of fiction, about fictional characters based on the public persona of real people, this is not about the REAL people. please do not link this to the real people associated with this work of fiction, or if you are or are in contact with a person who shares a namesake in this work of fiction, please close your tab.
> 
> Not beta’d, just proofread so all mistakes are mine. :)
> 
> Okay so Tito is half named after Anthony Beauvillier, but only to me and not Matthew. Matthew just thinks it’s a cute nickname for his son

In hindsight, Matthew maybe should not have told his team about his son. They’re fine with it, obviously, but they’re maybe a little too fine with it.

That’s not a bad thing, it’s just weird when the rookies are even making their after game plans and lunch plans to fit around Anthony, aka Tito.

Today was a special day, a rare day whereMatthew brought Tito to the practice rink with him. He knows it’s a closed practice, so there’s no risk of anyone finding out about him.

Tito is practically vibrating out of his skin at how excited he is to see his favorite players, and Matthew has to tell him to calm down more than once, but that doesn’t do much good saying it to a three year old.

Matthew brushes Tito’s hair back and refits the winter hat on top of his head, but Tito just plucks it off again.

“Tito, your ears are going to get cold. Would you rather wear the hat or be cold?” Matthew tries to reason, handing the hat back to Tito.

“No hat.” He drops the hat, and Matthew’s teammates laugh.

“He’s just like you.” Gio points out, laughing.

Matthew just grumbles. “I was never like this.”

“It’s the curl thing.” He hears Johnny whisper.

“It’s not the curl thing!” Matthew says. “Can we not ever have a successful practice when I bring Tito?”

“No, because when you bring the kiddo around, nobody wants to actually do anything. He makes us soft.” Gio grins, and Matthew scowls at him. Gio’s supposed to be a good captain, but right now... Matthew could say otherwise.

“Last time I ever do anything for you guys. Do you even know how much Tito loves seeing you all?” Matthew scoffs, and in his arms, Red makes a similar noise.

“The fucking same.” Johnny says, and Matthew covers Tito’s ears.

“Not around the kid.” Matthew rolls his eyes. “Not this early, anyways.”

“Practice is almost over, bozo. It’s noon.” Johnny grins.

“Not what I meant, Bozo.” Matthew mocks.

“I don’t think Tito got his smarts from you.” Johnny says, skating off the ice. Matthew follows him into the dressing room, Tito still on his hip.

“Daddy.” Tito pokes Matthew’s shoulder. “‘M not smart?”

“You’re very smart. I’m the one who isn’t smart.” Matthew smiles at his son.

“Good.” Tito giggles, and Matthew swings him down from his hip.

“Daddy’s gotta get dressed, okay, Tito? You sit right over there.” Matthew directs Tito to the empty cubby next to his, where nobody’s stuff is currently hanging. Tito waits patiently, like he always does, and Matthew is so proud of his son.

Matthew unties his skates first, periodically looking back to watch what Tito is doing, but stops looking when he realizes Tito is only watching Matthew untie his skates.

When Matthew’s finally dressed in street clothes, he swings Tito back up onto his hip. “You need to take a nap when we get home.” Matthew comments as Tito leans against his shoulder, closing his eyes.

“No nap.” Tito says, but he’s already falling asleep.

“Yes nap.” Matthew says, adjusting his grip on Tito so Tito can be a little more comfortable. The sacrifices he makes for his son.

It’s cold when Matthew finally steps out into the parking lot of the practice rink, holding Tito a little closer.

He’s already asleep when Matthew buckles him into the car seat, and he knows that this isn’t good. It’s never good when Tito is off schedule, especially on a game day.

Matthew sighs, but starts the car, and Tito doesn’t even wake up.

Matthew is so glad his mom and sister are flying in tonight. It’s the first home game of the season thing. Brady’s first home game isn’t for a week. This is one of those rare times where Matthew doesn’t even have to worry about Tito, since he’s going to be sitting up in the press box with Matthew’s mom and sister.

Matthew gently unbuckles Tito from his car seat when they get home, making sure not to wake him until he gets inside the apartment. 

Okay, that sounds bad, that Matthew has his son staying in an apartment, but it’s actually really nice, so nice that it’s more of a townhome.

Matthew looks at the time on his phone. One twenty two. He figures that that’s an okay time for Tito to take his nap, and puts him to bed, managing not to wake the three year old in the process.

Matthew makes himself lunch, and is struck, for the first time in a long time, that life is pretty boring when Tito is sleeping. Matthew’s gotten so used to the loud, crazy toddler that when it’s finally quiet again, it feels deafening.

Matthew finished up his sandwich then, and takes a well deserved nap for himself.

* * *

Matthew wakes up three hours later to Tito poking his face. “Daddy?” Tito says. “You alive?” 

“Yes honey.” Matthew doesn’t open his eyes. “Here, lay down next to me.”

“Okay daddy.” Tito flops onto the bed, snuggling against Matthew-

Oh shit.

Matthew sits up. They have to go. Like, now, if they want to be on time in picking Taryn and his mom up from the airport.

Matthew looks over at Tito, who is staring back at Matthew. Matthew picks Tito up. “Alright kiddo, do you have to go potty before we go?”

Tito thinks long and hard before finally nodding. 

“Okay. Do you need me to help you?” Matthew asks. Tito shakes his head hard. 

“No daddy, ‘m a big boy, I can do it on my own.” Tito grins.

* * *

“You’ve gotten so big!” Matthew’s mom says as she lifts Tito into her arms. Tito giggles, and Matthew smiles.

“He’s a cutie, Matty.” Taryn says. “Obviously didn’t get it from you.”

“That’s so mean.” Matthew narrows his eyes at Taryn, and their mom catches.

“You two be nice this weekend or I’ll leave you here, Taryn.” She says.

Matthew laughs, knowing Taryn couldn’t even deal with him for three days before it turned into a fighting match.

“I mean it.” Their mom says again, passing Tito back to Matthew.

“I mean it!” Tito shrieks into Matthew’s ear. Matthew winces, and buckles Tito back into his car seat. 

“Don’t yell.” He says gently, ruffling Tito’s curls before walking to the drivers side.

“I won’t yell!” Tito’s voice echos through the car.

“He is just like you.” Taryn comments offhandedly. “Loud.”

“I am not loud!” Matthew protests.

“Yes you are!” Taryn says, then turns to Tito. “He’s so loud.”

“Daddy’s loud!” Tito screeches, and Taryn laughs. Their mom gives Matthew a disapproving look.

“Why are you looking at me like that?!” Matthew exclaims. “Look at Taryn like that. She started it.”

“Is this really what you want to influence your son with, Matthew?” His mom reasons.

“Yes.” Matthew says. “If I ever give Tito a sibling, then he’ll know how to defend himself.”

“Like you’re ever going to find anybody who’d want to have a kid with you. Even the kid’s mom ran off after he was born.” Taryn says from the backseat.

The car falls silent, and everyone knows Taryn has struck a nerve.

“You’re a fucking idiot.” Matthew curses softly.

* * *

Matthew plays really well, scoring a goal and racking two assists. It feels good, first home game of the season and already gaining success.

It’s not until he’s showered and ready to go find his mom and sister that Matthew is hit with an unprecedented wave of panic. He doesn’t usually get panicky about things, unless they concern Tito-

“He’s gone, he just wandered off.” His mom tells him, breathless. “We’ve been looking for him everywhere.”

Matthew can’t breathe. This isn’t happening. He was supposed to catch up with his mom and sister after the game, spend a little well needed time with Tito and now-

“Fuck.” Matthew chokes out.“This isn’t-“

He’s broken off by a sob. There’s a hand at his back. Gio.

“We’ll find him, I promise.”

But they won’t, is the problem. They won’t and Matthew knows it. Nobody knows that Tito is Matthew’s, so he could be just anyone’s kid- even with the flames #19 kids jersey and the curly hair.

“He’s not- nobody know’s that Tito is mine.” Matthew says quietly to Gio. “Remember?”

“Yeah, kiddo. But we’ll still find him.” 

Matthew’s just about to say fuck it and file a missing persons report when- out of all people- Leon Draisaitl waltzes into the Flames locker room, Tito in hand.

“We found a kid wandering outside the dressing room. We think you guy’s would be better at finding his parents since-“ 

Leon gets cut off by Tito screaming.

“Daddy!” He drops Leon’s hand and runs to Matthew. Matthew scoops Tito up, then realizes.

Shit. This is bad. Very. Very. Very bad.

Matthew squeezes his eyes shut. This is really not good. When he opens his eyes again, Leon is giving him a once over, then locking eyes with him.

“Alright then. That’s solved. I guess I’ll be on my way.”

And- shit, wow. That’s it. For some reason, Matthew had always thought it’d go way worse if someone, especially another team, found out about Tito, but he supposes it wasn’t as bad as it could be, despite the rivalry thing.

Now all Matthew has to do is make it through a dinner with his mom and sister, and hopefully he’ll be good again.

* * *

But you know, nothing ever goes Matthew’s way, so when he gets the Instagram DM notification from none other than Leon Draisaitl, he practically dies then and there.


	2. Step out into the dawn, and pray ‘til the lights come on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You did something that you weren’t supposed to.” Connor says, all condescending and scary. “What was it.”
> 
> Leon searches his mind, and the only thing he can come up with is- shit. Not good. Not good at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m getting an outpouring of love for this fic!! Thank you to all those that commented and left kudos- it means a lot to me!!
> 
> Also lowkey I think I can’t write a chapter longer than a thousand words and I know that’s kinda disappointing but stick with me here please

Leon isn’t crazy. He knows what he saw, but Connor still won’t believe him. Like, at all.

“And so when I brought the kid to the dressing room, he instantly let go of my hand and shouted ‘daddy’ at Tkachuk-“

“You are drunk as fuck.” Connor cuts in. “No more talking for you.”

“Dude, I saw what I saw!” Leon slams his fist into the hotel table. It wobbles a little.

“Drai, go to bed.” Connor says, putting on his captain voice.

Leon hangs his head. “You weren’t there, Con. You’d understand if you were there.” He says miserably.

“I’m sure I would.” Connor says, the tone of his voice now syrupy sweet, like he’s talking to a kid.

“You really would.” Leon says quietly as he climbs into his bed.

* * *

Matthew wakes the next morning to the smell of coffee and Bacon, and Tito not poking him awake, like he’s done every morning when the rest of his family isn’t here.

Matthew gets up, gets dressed, and brushes his teeth before finally emerging in the kitchen. Taryn and Tito are already at the table, and Tito is going ham on a piece of bacon.

“Hey.” Matthew greets, and Tito whips around, jumping out of his chair.

“Daddy!” He shrieks happily. Matthew picks him up.

“Did you finish your breakfast?” Matthew asks. Tito shrugs. “You better go do that, otherwise you won’t be big.”

Tito practically jumps from his arms, running back to the table, and Matthew’s mom laughs.

“You taught him well, Matty.”

“I know I did.” Matthew smirks, and for some reason, that’s when he remembers the events of last night. “But I lost him last night, and that’s bad parenting 101.”

“It’s not your fault, honey. Tito’s three, he probably just saw something cool and went after it.” Mathew’s mom says.

“Even if it he did end up in the Edmonton Oilers dressing room?” Matthew says.

“Even then.”

And maybe Matthew feels a little better, but losing his kid is still not acceptable.

Especially if Tito ends up with the enemy.

The enemy.

Shit, Leon sent him something last night and he never opened it. Matthew practically runs to his bedroom, grabbing his phone and swiping through his DM’s until he finds Drat_29.

Hey, I know we’re like in a rivalry or whatever, but I can’t help but wonder, is he yours?

Matthew knows that Leon is asking about Tito, and that scares him. He doesn’t know what to do.

Matthew swallows, and his throat feels thick. This isn’t happening.

Matthew was always so careful. Everyone thinks that Tito is a accidental sibling or a cousin of some sort, and the only people who know are family and the team.

It’s like Matthew’s fingers are moving without his brain when he’s typing out the- yeah, please don’t tell anyone though.

And Matthew sends it, because he’s stupid and can’t think things through.

This is going to end so badly.

* * *

Leon wakes up with a headache, and what’s even worse is that he has to deal with the headache on the flight back to Edmonton.

Connor keeps giving him weird looks, which isn’t good for Leon’s head, mostly because he can’t decipher what they mean.

“Why do you keep looking at me like that?” Leon finally asks, when both Connor and Leon are in their seats for takeoff. “It’s like, weird.”

“You did something that you weren’t supposed to.” Connor says, all condescending and scary. “What was it.”

Leon searches his mind, and the only thing he can come up with is- shit. Not good. Not good at all.

Leon’s phone chimes, and Connor wrestles it out of his pocket.

“Stop stop!” Leon shouts. “That’s mine you can’t just-“

Connor smacks a hand over Leon’s mouth. “Shut up.” He hisses, and Leon can’t do anything but watch as Connor scrolls through his DM’s until he gets to the one.

“You did not.” Connor finally says. “That’s a shitty thing to ask.”

“Yeah but he responded, didn’t he?” Leon says. “And besides, I was drunk.”

“I’m not letting you fuck up.” Connor says, then gestures to Leon’s phone. “This, is mine for the rest of the flight.”

“I hate you.”

* * *

Some days, Matthew is just tired. Even with his family here, he still feels like he’s drowning. It’s the last day, and he doesn’t know how he’s going to deal with it after that.

Tito crawls into bed next to Matthew. Matthew instinctively looks over to his alarm clock. 6:43. A classic Tito move.

“Can’t sleep, baby?” Matthew says.

Tito snuggles against him. “Yes. The sky’s awake, so I’m awake.”

Matthew is a thousand percent sure he’s heard that line before. Probably from a movie. 

“You shouldn’t even be awake.” Matthew says softly. “I’m barely awake.”

“Then wake up more then, Daddy.” Tito gives Matthew a serious look.

Matthew sighs. This is what it’s like with a kid. “Alrighty then.” He picks up Tito by the arms, swinging him from the bed as he goes. “What do you want for breakfast?”

“Pancakes!” Tito all-but shouts. Matthew shushes him.

“Quieter. Let’s not wake the rest of the family, buddy.”

Tito quiets down after that, but still stomps to the kitchen. God, Matthew loveshis son.

Turns out, the pancakes become a mess in the kitchen and when Taryn walks into the kitchen, she adds to the mess, so when their mom comes for a cup of coffee, she sees the mess, and thus, Matthew at age 23, gets in trouble.

“Tito wanted pancakes.” Matthew says in protest. It doesn’t work.

“You’re twenty three, you know not to make a mess when you’re cooking.” His mom chides.

Matthew sighs. He’ll never hear the end of this, knowing that Taryn is going to tell Brady.

“I’ll help you clean it up, daddy!” Tito grins.Matthew just puts on that stupid fakey smile and begins wiping the counters.

* * *

Leon hates Connor. This is something that he’s decided on a whim, now that Connor has his phone. He still hasn’t given it back, and they’re already back in Edmonton.

“Do you just not trust me with my phone?” Leon complains.

“You’re going to say something dumb to Tkachuk.” Connor says loftily.

Leon scowls. “I wish you weren’t like this.”


	3. Would you let me see beneath your beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon wants to run, turn around, say to himself that he can’t with this today, but- “are you okay?”
> 
> “Yeah, just recollecting myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had online classes today and that’s why this chapter is up now! I have in person class tomorrow so the next update might not be until Friday evening. 
> 
> Thank you to all of those who are reading and enjoying this story. Your comments and kudos mean a ton to me!!

Matthew gets the stupid call on a Wednesday night. Tito is already asleep, and the Flames are set to play the Oilers tomorrow evening in Edmonton. Tito is already asleep, and so is Matthew, until his phone is ringing loudly in the corner of his room where he left it to charge.

Matthew begrudgingly gets up, blinking from the bright light of his phone.

It’s Leon. Leon is calling him. Matthew almost doesn’t want to answer. He really shouldn’t- this has happened before, just Leon calling to say how much he hated Matthew- so there’s reason for Matthew to be hesitant.

But in the end, Matthew’s curiosity gets the best of him, and he picks up the Instagram call.

“Connor won’t let me talk to you!” Leon shouts, and Matthew winces. Definitely drunk, which is weird, considering that it’s the night before a game.

“Hang up right now, Drai!” Matthew can hear Connor yell in the background. “I know you want to ask Tkachuk questions, but you drank to much and now is not-“

“Dude, you’re so cool.” Leon interrupts Connor to tell this little fact to Matthew. “Like, a kid? Fucking cool.”

Matthew is beyond bewildered at this point, and all he can manage to whisper is a weak, “You hate me though.”

The line is quiet for a few moments, save for Connor attempting to talk it out with Leon, but Leon just laughs, and then it’s Connor who’s talking to Matthew.

“I am so sorry he called you. He’s had a little much to drink and I’m trying to be civil but he has so many questions for you when he’s drunk but hates your guts when he’s sober so please, just for your sake, hang up.”

So Matthew does, but now he can’t fall asleep. He’s having a whole fuck ton of realizations, and there’s one that sticks out the most.

Is he not straight? Fuck, and if he’s not, is it Draisaitl?!

Matthew thinks he’s going to die.

* * *

It takes exactly a day for Matthew to know for sure. He has a panic attack over it at morning skate in Edmonton.

He’s laid out on the ice, eyes closed tightly shut, a Concerned Gio standing over him.

“Kid, are you alright?” Gio asks, kneeling down to Matthew’s level.

Matthew’s eyes fly open, and he looks at Gio. “I’m gay.” He blurts out.

Fuck. This is so not Matthew’s time to be alive. At all. Not today, definitely not last night.

“Do you want to talk?” Gio asks calmly. He seems relatively calm about this, which yeah, Matthew could’ve guessed, but it’s still weird.

Matthew nods, finally picking himself off the ice. “Are you going to be weird about it?” He asks quietly.

“No, Matthew. You should know by this point that I’m a safe space to talk to. Now go get dressed and meet me back at the hotel.” Gio directs kindly.

Matthew is practically shaking by the time that he’s back at the hotel, knocking on Gio’s hotel room door.

“You wanted to talk?” Gio opens the door, and fuck, Matthew can’t do this, but he nods anyway, stepping into the room.

“I’m really sorry.” Matthew chokes out. “I know now is really not the time but I couldn’t- I can’t-“

“Matthew, slow down.” Gio says. “It’s okay. You know I’m always here to talk- and yeah, your timing sucks- but I’m here to talk.”

“I think I’m gay.” Matthew says. “And before you ask, yeah, somebody.”

“Somebody? You’re seeing somebody?” Gio raises an eyebrow.

“No, I- no, not really, but I like somebody?” Matthew feels so dumb, like he’s back in middle school, telling his friends that he likes a girl.

“Do you feel comfortable telling me who?” Gio asks calmly. He’s so calm about this? How?

“I, I can’t tell you. You know who he is and so does this entire team.” Matthew keeps talking. He’s saying too much.

“So he’s a hockey player?”

Matthew nods, because if he’s saying one thing, he has to say it all.

“He plays in the NHL?” Gio asks.

“Fucking, fine I’ll just tell you-“

“You don’t have to,” Gio reasons.

“You want to know though, and it’s only fair because this is why I might not come back to the hotel right after the game tonight.” Matthew hangs his head. Yep, definitely said too much.

“Is it Connor Mcdavid? Because I’m telling you right now that this is not a good idea.” Gio says, and now he finally sounds surprised. “An Oiler in general is not in your best interest.”

“It’s Not Connor.” Matthew wrinkles his nose. “He’s straighter than a board. It’s Draisaitl.”

“No.” Gio says softly. “Matthew, are you sure?”

“Sure as sure.” Matthew finally looks up at Gio.

“You’re going to be in some deep trouble with Oiler country, Matthew.”

* * *

The thing is, Leon feels like this is just another average game, and he doesn’t know why. Usually he’s all keyed up, ready to kick some Calgary ass, but not today.

Leon sits quietly, listens to Connor say his pregame speech, and doesn’t even say anything at the end of it.

Everyone can definitely tell that something is off with Leon.

Connor is the first one to ask about it- because of the best buddies forever and ever thing- but Leon just can’t.

“Are you sick?” Connor asks. “You’re acting weird. This isn’t tied to Tkachuk, right?”

Only, yeah, it is. Leon just shakes his head. “I dunno, I’m just not feeling it.”

“Dude.” Connor says, and yeah, he probably knows. “You can’t do this every time we play Calgary.”

“I’m not- it’s not how it is.” Leon protests weakly. “Calgary isn’t the problem.”

* * *

Leon proves that Calgary isn’t the problem. He scores four goals, and the Oilers win 8-3.

Everyone’s in high spirits, and so is Leon, until he’s leaving the Arena with Connor and Nuge to go have some drinks and hears someone crying around the corner.

“Ah, you guys go. I left something in the locker room.” Leon lies smoothly, and when the guys buy it, he slips down the dark hallway.

It’s usually dark down this hallway, nothing but equipment rooms and the back of the stands.

“Hey?” Leon’s voice echoes through the empty space, and the sniffles stop. “Who’s down here?”

It’s a few seconds before the person replies. “Just me.” Oh. Tkachuk.

Leon wants to run, turn around, say to himself that he can’t deal with this today but- “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just recollecting myself.” Matthew emerges next to Leon, and it’s obvious that he’s been crying. His hood of his hoodie is up, creating stark shadows on his face.

Leon doesn’t know what to say. “I’m sorry we beat you.”

Matthew snorts. “As if. You Oilers are never sorry.”

“Well-“

“And besides, aren’t you supposed to be like, mean to me? The rivalry thing?” Matthew interjects.

“I mean, I’m not like that off the ice.” Leon says before getting cut off again.

“Yes you are! You’re mean to everyone on the flames off the ice except me. You’re only mean to me when we’re on the ice. That check earlier?” Matthew lifts up his hoodie to show Leon the bruise that’s forming over his ribs.

Leon can’t help but stare at Matthew’s chest, the defined lines of his abs- snap out of it.

“This fucking hurts, Draisaitl. You’re a fucking bitch.” Matthew is breathing heavy, almost to tears again.

“I-“

“I don’t want your apologies.” Matthew snaps. “S-stay away from me.” It’s the voice crack that lets Leon know that Matthew doesn’t really mean it.

“Hey, I’m not-“

“I know you’re fucking shocked or whatever, yeah I’m twenty three and a single father, but there’s no reason for you to make fun of me for that.” Matthew spits.

“It’s not-“ Leon starts. Matthew thinks he’s making fun of him? “I’m not trying to make fun of you.” Leon says quietly.

Matthew just gives Leon a wary look.

“Matthew,”

“Tkachuk.” Matthew corrects.

So they’re not at first name status.

“Tkachuk, I’m not making fun of you, I promise. I was just curious...” Leon trails off, staring at the scuffed ground.

“Yeah, well fuck you.” Matthew says quietly. The two are closer than before, and if either had moved in, Leon hadn’t noticed.

“I’m sorry.” Leon whispers.

Matthew is practically leaning against Leon at this point, but Leon can’t bring himself to care.

“Hey!” A voice behind them startles Matthew, and he steps away, far away from Leon. Leon almost misses the warmth of Matthew’s body right away.

“Tkachuk, we should get back to the hotel.” It’s Giordano, the Flames captain, which should scare Leon, but it doesn’t.

Leon watches as Matthew shakes his head. “I’ll catch up with you later.”

“Matthew.” Giordano says, and it sounds a hell of a lot like a warning. “You shouldn’t be here right now.”

“I don’t care.” Matthew bristles.

“You said-“

“I know I said. Be careful, Matthew. I want you back in one piece before midnight.” Giordano says, then leaves.

Then it’s just Matthew and Leon again. Alone. 

Matthew looks over to Leon. “You’re really not making fun of me?” He asks one more time, and Leon feels bad that Matthew has to ask again.

“I’m not.” Leon says softly, I never-“

Leon is cut off by Matthew pressing their lips together. Leon’s first reaction is so shove Matthew away, and he feels bad when that’s the one he acts on.

“I’m sorry, I-“ Matthew chokes. “I don’t know why I did that.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Leon says. “I just- I don’t know why I pushed you away.”

“Oh.” Matthew says, and suddenly, Leon’s brain is not catching up to his body, because he’s pulling Matthew in again, threading a hand through his hair and kissing him like he means it.

When Leon finally breaks the kiss, Matthew’s eyes are wide, and he’s gasping.

“I’m- Draisaitl, I have a kid.”

“Matthew, I don’t even care.” Leon snorts. “I have a feeling that you’ve met a lot of people who did care, but I don’t.”

“Oh.” Matthew says quietly.

“Not in the way that like, I don’t care that he exists, I just still think you’re pretty cool even with a kid.” Leon says.

“Leon, you hate me.” Matthew sounds distant, even though he’s standing so close. Leon watches as Matthew flips the hood of his hoodie back up to cover his head.

“I don’t.” Leon says softly.

“You’re supposed to. I don’t get why you don’t.” Matthew sighs. “It’s messing me up a lot.”

Leon feels like he got sucker punched. Matthew really feels that way?

“Listen, I can’t handle rejection right now, not so soon after...” Matthew trails off, and without thinking, Leon opens his mouth again.

“What?”

“God, you’re so fucking curious to know. Haven’t you ever heard the saying ‘curiosity killed the cat?’ Its you.” Matthew laughs wryly. “If you really want to know, I’m not allowed home in St. Louis because my father thinks I’m a disgrace.”

Leon’s blood runs cold. He wants to kill Keith Tkachuk. Granted, he won’t, but what kind of father won’t let their kid come home?

“He wouldn’t want me anymore than he does now if he finds out that I’m... that I’m-“ Matthew’s voice breaks off on a sob. “That I’m gay.”

The thing is, Leon hated Matthew’s guts barely a week ago, but now he just wants to give him a hug, tell him it’s okay.

Leon steps closer, but he doesn’t really know what to do.

“I should really get back to the hotel.” Matthew says quietly.

He gets about three steps away from Leon before Leon grabs his wrist and pulls him in. “I know I’m supposed to hate you, but-“

They kiss again, this time, slower, and Leon feels amazing.

* * *

Several months come and go, and Matthew does not go home for Christmas. He stays in Alberta, in his house in Calgary, just hanging out with Tito.

They decorate for Christmas, and for the first time ever, Matthew tells Tito about Santa.

Tito gets overly excited, and Matthew ends up making cookies with him.

Matthew also has been talking a lot more with Leon, and they’ve gotten, close, maybe, but Matthew still doesn’t know what the deal is.

Matthew snaps a quick picture of Tito staring into the oven at the slowly cooking chocolate chip cookies, and sends it off to Leon.

He gets a reply almost instantly, just the laughing crying emoji, and it makes Matthew laugh.

“Tito buddy, it’s gonna take fifteen minutes for the cookies to be done.” Matthew finally says after watching his son stare into the oven for three minutes.

“That’s so long!” Tito cries out.

“I know, buddy, but at least you’ll get to have one when they’re done.”

Matthew’s mom calls him later that day. “Matthew, I think you should come home this year. I think your dad is finally getting over it.”

“Mom, we’ve talked about this. Besides, Christmas is tomorrow, I’m not just going to fly home for a day just to have dad pick on me.” Matthew says. Tito’s watching cartoons in the living room, and Matthew is so glad that he’s distracted.

“Matthew, honey, please come home. We miss you.” His mom reasons.

“But you don’t, is the problem. Besides, We decorated for Christmas here and Tito and I made cookies. I can handle Christmas alone, if it means I don’t have to deal with dad.” Matthew says, feeling the anger levels rise.

“Matthew, don’t do this-“

Matthew feels horrible for hanging up on his mom, but Tito is yelling for him and he can’t handle this conversation.

“Daddy!” Tito calls. “Daddy?”

“I’m right here.” Matthew emerges into the living room.

“Sit with me?” Tito asks, staring up at Matthew with big green eyes. Yeah, Tito did not get his eyes from Matthew. Everything else, you could bet money on it and you’d be correct.

“Sure.”

The moment Matthew sits down, Tito snuggles into his side. He supposes that it’s okay to let Tito take a nap on the couch, just this once.

* * *

On Christmas Day, Tito wakes up at four am, which. Why? Matthew rolls over and hides his face in his pillow.

“Why are you awake at four am, Tito?” Matthew grumbles. Tito just lays on Matthew’s back. 

“It’s Christmas, Daddy.” Tito rubs his face on Matthew’s shoulder like a cat and Matthew snorts into his pillow.

“I know, kiddo, but can we sleep for another hour?” Matthew tries to reason. He really doesn’t want to get up now, but there’s no point in arguing with his kid.

“But I wanna see if Santa come.” Tito says excitedly, and Yeah, Matthew can justify that. He remembers when he was a kid, how excited he would be to run down the stairs with Brady and Taryn, just to see what Santa brought.

“Fine.”

So Matthew rolls out of bed, picks Tito up and practically runs down the stairs.

Matthew had only gotten Tito a few gifts, but he knows Tito will love them no matter what, so it’s the thought that counts.

Matthew watches Tito as he rips into the presents, Tito begging Matthew to help him open one of the boxes with plastic farm animals in them.

“Daddy, help.” Tito thrusts the box towards Matthew, and Matthew can’t help but laugh.

“We need scissors for this one, buddy.”

* * *

It’s just seven am when Matthew starts making breakfast, scrambled eggs this time, per Tito’s request, when the doorbell rings.

Tito looks over at Matthew. “Did Santa come again?”

“No Tito, I’m going to go see who it is. You stay here and finish those eggs.” Matthew says.

The second he opens the door, Leon Draisaitl his shoving him out of the way.

“Jesus, fuck it’s cold out there. You need to learn how to answer your door sooner.”

Matthew just stares. What the fuck?


	4. I wanna drive you Wild, Wild, Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew knew it was all too good to be true. He knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who are/have been reading this!! It’s such a joy to see the comments and kudos roll in!! All of you are gems and you are loved.

So. Leon is at Matthew’s house on Christmas Day, when he should really be in Germany with his family.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Matthew says. “You’re not supposed to be here.”

“I mean, I didn’t really want to sit in my stupid Edmonton house for a week, did I?” Leon finally says.

Matthew wants to slap him silly, but instead- “Do you want to come inside? I made scrambled eggs.”

Leon smiles then, and Matthew is so taken aback. He’s never seen Leon smile over anything, let alone an offer of scrambled eggs.

“Tell me why you’re here.” Matthew finally says, only after Leon is sitting at the kitchen table next to Tito, eating the scrambled eggs.

Leon finishes chewing, then starts talking. “Okay, so like, I kind of wanted to talk to you in person, not over Instagram DM. That and I wasn’t going home to Germany this year and Connor told me that if I didn’t come here he wouldn’t let me come over at all this week.”

“So you’re here because... Connor McDavid said so?” Matthew raises an eyebrow, and Tito mimics the look.

“He’s here because he’s here, Daddy.” Tito says.

“I’m here because I’m here.” Leon clarifies, grinning at Matthew.

“What the fuck is happening?” Matthew usually doesn’t swear around Tito, but this time, he supposes it doesn’t matter.

“I don’t know.” Leon says. “I think we should talk, though.”

“Tito, honey, can you go play in your bedroom for a little bit? Daddy’s gotta talk to Leon.”

Tito nods, stealing one last sneaky look at Leon before running off to his bedroom.

“So, Leon, now, is it?” Leon snickers.

Matthew really wants to strangle him. Or kiss him, he doesn’t know. His feelings are a tornado.

“Draisaitl.” Matthew says carefully. “Why are you really here?”

“I’m here because I’m supposed to like, I dunno-“

“Get to the point, fuckhead.”

“Hey!” Leon says. “Fine, I’m here because I kinda wanted to, I don’t know, see your face?”

“You’re joking.” Matthew says flatly.

“I’m not.” Leon grins.

“I literally- this isn’t happening. You’re supposed to hate me, I’m supposed to hate you, and we’re not supposed to, whatever this is.” Matthew panics. “You hated me, but now, fuck, you think you can just waltz into my life and fuck up everything I’ve built, and-“

Matthew slumps against the wall near the table, squeezing his eyes shut. “God, I finally thought that I was going to be able to do this on my own, raise Anthony, be fine on my own, but here you are, and fuck, Leon, I like you a lot. Like a lot a lot, and I think you need to know so if you want to break this off, you should do it now.”

“You sound like the one who showed up at my house on Christmas Day to confess their love, not me.” Leon snickers.

“Asshole.” Matthew finishes.

“What you just said, I should be the one saying it.” Leon whispers. “Maybe not all of it, but some of it, yeah?”

“I can’t tell you want to do.” Matthew drops his head into his hands. “This is so not good, I think this is what Gio warned me about.”

“What, the enemy falling in love with you?” Leon is standing beside Matthew, then sitting next to Matthew.

Matthew doesn’t know when he started crying, but he’s crying now.

“Hey, don’t cry.” Leon says, placing a comforting hand on Matthew’s back. “I’m sorry.”

Matthew can’t even bring himself to say anything at this point. “Just say what you needed to say.”

It’s silent for a few moments, and then Leon sighs. “If you wanted to know, yeah, I did come here to tell you I was kinda sorta maybe in love with you.”

Matthew finally builds enough courage to look up at Leon. “You’re sure?”

“Sure as I can be.” Leon says. “ich liebe dich.”

Matthew shudders, and Leon laughs. “You’re hot for the German, huh?”

Matthew nods. “If you’re going to kiss me, please do it now before Tito comes back.” 

“If you say so,” Leon leans down, capturing Matthew’s lips in a soft kiss. 

“Daddy?” Matthew whips away from Leon, staring at Tito, who’s peeking around the corner. “Gross.”

Matthew laughs then. Tips his head back, and cackles. “Tito, you’re a gem.”

* * *

Leon stays with Matthew for three days, helping him with Tito, and household chores. 

The first time Matthew catches Leon doing the dishes, he chews him out. “Why are you doing my dishes? I didn’t-“

“I’m staying here, so I should help out. Besides, you’re clearly tired, having to deal with Tito all day every day.” Leon says, not looking up from where he’s placing the dishes into the dishwasher.

Matthew sighs, knowing Leon’s right.

“Also, I think your brother knows I’m here because he keeps messaging me on Instagram to tell you to call your mom.” Leon says carefully.

“Oh my god, I’m going to strangle him.” Matthew grumbles. “I didn’t want to fucking come home for Christmas, not if I’d have to deal with dad, and now, and now-“

“Matthew.” Leon is standing next to Matthew now, a hand on his back. “Calm down.”

“I can’t, I-“

“Yes you can. You don’t need a reason to not go home for Christmas. You’re twenty three and you have a kid, maybe you just want to spend some time in Calgary. Although, Calgary sucks, I don’t know who would stay here.” Leon says.

“That’s funny, because Calgary and Edmonton aren’t that much different.” Matthew laughs, throwing an arm around Leon’s shoulders. 

“Yes they are!” Leon protests.

“You’re so dumb.” Matthew grins.

“But you like me!” Leon says.

“Maybe, but not until you realize that they’re practically the same.” Matthew says. 

“Fine.”

Tito walks into the kitchen then, smiling at Leon and scowling at Matthew.

Matthew shoots Leon a look before turning to Tito. “What’s that look for?”

“You happy.” Tito wrinkles his nose. “I never saw that.”

Leon laughs now, grinning widely at Matthew.

“Yes you did.” Matthew feels stupid for arguing with his kid, but oh well. “I was happy a lot of the time, Tito.”

“Liar!” Tito exclaims.

“I’m not lying!” Matthew protests.

Tito runs at Matthew, jumping into his arms and poking his face. “You like him.”

Matthew just looks at Leon and laughs.

* * *

January comes, and Matthew is elected to go to the all star game with Gio. Matthew also learns that both Connor McDavid and Leon Draisaitl are elected to go. It’s in St. Louis, so Matthew doesn’t have to drag Tito along the whole time. Brady’s here, and so is the rest of their family, so Tito can spend some time with them.

Gio ends up having to give Matthew the whole ‘remember that you have a kid and don’t do anything stupid’ speech apon learning that Leon will be in attendance.

“Relax cap.” Matthew says as he unlocks his hotel room across from Gio’s. “I know not to do something stupid.”

“Yeah right. I know what’s going on with you and Draisaitl. At least you haven’t heard what he said about you yet.” Gio says, disappearing into his hotel room.

That causes Matthew to only mildly panic. What did Leon say about him?

Matthew finds out pretty quick, as it’s circulating the internet and is trending on Twitter.

I’d get off the ice.   
  


That’s what Leon had said when they’d asked him how he felt about having Matthew on the same all star team.

Matthew knew it was all too good to be true. He knew it.


	5. But you always find the best part of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Cheers to a new beginning.” Leon grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you who read this!! It was such a fun fic to write!!

Matthew ignores Leon, and yeah, it feels awful, especially when Leon keeps glancing at him like a kicked puppy.

Matthew participates in the Shooting Star competition that evening, and does alright.

He doesn’t see Leon for the whole evening, not until it’s way later and Matthew’s mom is telling him to go have fun and not to worry about Tito.

“But-“ The words die in Matthew’s throat as he catches sight of Leon around a corner.He’s doing some sort of interview with someone, smiling, and Matthew just needs to talk to him.

“Go have fun.” Matthew’s mom smiles knowingly. “Your brother’s already left.”

Classic Brady. Never one to turn down an invite to party.

“Fine.” Matthew says. “Let me say goodbye to Tito.”

Matthew’s mom hands Tito off to Matthew, and immediately, Tito snuggles into Matthew’s neck.

“Daddy’s gonna go out with some friends, okay? I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” Matthew says softly, aware that people are watching him. This probably wouldn’t be the best way for the hockey world to find out that Tito is is son, but so be it.

“No.” Tito says. Matthew holds him tighter.

“I know baby. I know you don’t want me to go, but I have to.” Matthew whispers.

“No!” Tito screams. “Don’t leave!”

“Anthony Tyler Tkachuk.” Matthew says, and Tito starts crying, screaming.

“Don’t go!” Tito grabs a fistful of Matthew’s shirt, and it’s all Matthew can do to stop himself from crying.

“Tito, baby, I’ll see you again before you know, okay?” Matthew chokes out. Matthew mom takes Tito from Matthew’s arms.

“He’ll be okay. You used to be like this too.” She says softly.

“I just-“ Matthew’s going to cry.

“Matthew, go. Tito’s going to be fine.” She says that as if Tito isn’t still screaming and crying.

And Matthew goes, has to walk away, and the second he’s out of sight, he finds an empty hallway and goes and just- sits.

Draws his knees up to his chest and puts his face in his hands and just sits there, feeling like an awful father.

Tito is probably still crying, and there’s a whole stretch of road games after this week that Matthew won’t get to see Tito for and-

“Matthew?”

Fuck. Just the person that Matthew does not want to talk to.

“Draisaitl?” Matthew says quietly.

“Hey, are you crying?” Leon asks, moving to sit next to Matthew on the hard ground.

“No.” Matthew sniffs. “Go away.”

“You know, I heard what happened.” Leon says quietly.

“Yeah? Cool. My parents are forcing me to hang out with people.” Matthew says stiffly. “I don’t wanna be here.”

“Yes you do, everyone wants to be at the all star game.” Leon tries to reason.

Matthew snaps his head up, glaring at Leon. “Not after somebody says they’d get off the ice because of you.”

It’s quiet for about five seconds before Leon starts swearing rapidly. “Fuck, shit, I didn’t mean it like that, oh fuck, Matthew-“

“Shut the hell up.” Matthew snaps. “Please.”

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Leon sighs.

“Then tell me how you fucking meant it because it came off different than you obviously meant.” Matthew says quietly.

“I just... I thought we were trying to hide this. Not tell anyone, so I just thought- keep the rivalry as a cover up. I’m sorry that I hurt you.” Leon says.

“You’re a fucking bonehead, Draisaitl.” Matthew giggles. “I can’t believe I like you.”

“So we’re, uh, good now?” Leon asks.

“As long as you never use the rivalry as a cover up and say you’d get off the ice.” Matthew looks up at Leon. “Please.”

“Okay.” Leon rests a hand on Matthew’s curls, and Matthew stiffens.

“Not here.” He whispers. “You’re awful at timing.”

Leon just giggles. “Can I take you back to the hotel, then?”

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t just hear that.” Connor says, appearing around the corner.

“Shouldn’t you be out with the guys?” Leon asks. “You’re kinda, um, cockblocking? Maybe?”

“That’s funny because I don’t think Matthew’s gonna be the one to fuck you.” Connor laughs. “I just came to tell you not to do anything stupid, and I’m going to leave now because I can’t be witness to this chaos.”

Matthew laughs then, standing up. “Go away, McDavid.”

“Hey!” Leon says, laughing, clapping a hand over Matthew’s mouth and dragging him to the ground. “You can’t say that.”

* * *

“So do you think-“

“There they are!” Brady exclaims. “Tito’s been screaming for you for the past hour.”

Matthew just looks over at Leon and smiles mischievously, taking Tito from Brady’s arms.

“Had a banger night.” Matthew says.

“Banger? More like you got banged.” Brady laughs.

Matthew puts his hands over Tito’s ears. “The child, Brades.”

“He’ll learn eventually.” Brady smirks.

“He’s three!” Taryn says from behind Brady. “Too soon.”

Leon is practically dying of laughter behind Matthew, and Matthew turns around and cuffs him over the head. “You’re being so dumb.”

“I’m not! This is just funny!” Leon snorts.

“Idiot.”

* * *

The rest of the day is amazing. The pacific division ends up winning it all, and it feels amazing to celebrate it with Leon. 

Afterwards, Matthew gets some quality alone time with Tito, who keeps asking if they can go see Leon.

“Please daddy? I wanna go say hi!” Tito uses the puppy eyes that he’s so good at, and Matthew gives in, carrying Tito across the hallway to Leon’s room.

“I thought you were taking a nap?” Leon says when he opens the door.

“Were is the keyword. Tito will never take another nap if he doesn’t get to say hi to you again.” Matthew grumbles.

“Well hello mr. Tito.” Leon grins, bending down to Tito level.

“Hi!” Tito screams, and Matthew shushes him.

“God, I’m so sorry you have to deal with this too.” Matthew says, shaking his head.

“Well, I wouldn’t change it for the world.” Leon grins. “Hey, I was gonna ask-“

Leon turns around, running into the hotel room and coming back with one of his sweatshirts. He offers it to Matthew, who takes it.

“What’s this for?” Matthew asks.

“I was gonna ask if you’d, um, if you’d maybe want to be my boyfriend. I had a whole thing planned out, but then...” Leon trails off, looking expectantly at Matthew.

“Daddy!” Tito interrupts. “You have a boyfriend?!”

Matthew looks down at Tito where he’s tugging at Matthew’s pant leg. Matthew just smiles.

“I guess I do now.”

* * *

_  
~Two years later~ _

  
“Where’s the kiddo?” Leon asks, breathless. “I can’t find him and we have to be hitting the ice in ten minutes for the game.”

Matthew rolls his eyes. “I saw Brady take him. He’s fine, you know.”

“Yeah, I just thought- I was worried.” Leon says softly.

“I know you were, babe. You’re always worried about Tito. Now go back to your dressing room, we’re not doing this before we actually have to.” Matthew grins.

“Are you sure this is going to end well?” Leon asks, smiling despite how worried he looks.

“As long as none of your teammates beat me up, I think we’ll be fine. And besides, Tito’s doing most of the work anyways.” Matthew explains. “Okay, listen, you really have to go. Love you.”

It’s so simple, really, the way that Matthew and Leon find each other on the ice, skating up next to each other, then skating to the side of the arena that Matthew’s sister, brother and son are sitting in.

Matthew grins and Tito, and Tito presses himself into the glass.

“Turn around, Tito!” Matthew says, and Tito nods excitedly.

Matthew looks right at Leon as it happens, the Edmonton Oilers jersey with _Tkachuk-Draisaitl_ printed across the back so everyone can see.

Matthew loves his son, and he loves Leon.

Matthew leans into Leon, tapping their helmets together.

“Cheers to a new beginning.” Leon grins. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr! It’s @passthehockeyplease


End file.
